Instintos de un hombre casado
by Nikki Houshi
Summary: Los pensamientos de arrepentimiento de un hombre casado como Endou


Instinto, sí podría llamarlo así con facilidad, pero el caso era más allá. Era urgencia, lo necesitaba, lo quería. Quería tener a su esposa para él solo y debía ser ahora, no se sentía capaz de aguantar un segundo más para obtener las atenciones de Natsumi, pero ¡No!

Estaba ahí en aquella tonta cena. Tendría que disculparse más tarde con su mejor amigo Goenji pero aquella cena le parecía infernal. Para comenzar no acostumbraba usar así como así la tonta ropa de gala.

De hecho si no hubiera sido por la insistencia de Natsumi se habría ido en unos cómodos jeans y una suave y cómoda playera. Pero su esposa que era la mujer más estricta y correcta del mundo le había comprado un traje de gala y lo había amenazado con tirar sus balones de futboll por la ventana si le chico no se ponía la ropa adecuada para una elegante cena.

"_Aprecia el esfuerzo de Goenji"_- le mustió indignada dando un portazo en la habitación.

Si lo apreciaba, apreciaba que tratara de ser un buen compañero y que lo invitara a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Pero como él no apreciaba que le quitara su adorado y muy deseado Viernes.

El único día de la semana en el que podía andar por ahí sin que le interrumpieran para el trabajo o que interrumpirán a su esposa, incluso el día en el que no había ningún partido importante que ver.

Y lo que era aún pero era que los Viernes era el día de no comer la comida de sus mujer ya que ella no cocinaba y prefería salir con el a comer en algún lugar del centro.

Y todo lo hubiera podido aguantar como un hombre hecho y derecho, claro él era Endou Mamoru. El excapitán de Raimon, el mejor portero de Japón, el reconocido jugador, el entrenador de los recién campeones del Holy Raod, ¿no?

Lo habría hecho gustoso, aguantar el traje, la tediosa noche y del desvelarse. Pero su resolución se vio mermada cuando vio a su mujer ataviada en un hermosísimo vestido de gala. Que se ceñía a sus femeninas curvas sin ningún maldito pudor y que dejaba ver la sensual silueta de su breve cintura. ¡Oh no! ¡Claro que no! Estaba a punto de negarse a ir cuando se topó con el rostro irritado de sus mujer, y adivinaba con facilidad la razón; en primera por que la estaba murando como a un pedazo de carne y si había algo en este mundo que le molestara a su mujer era que la mirara de aquella forma, y dos porque la disputa anterior sobre la ropa la tenía de un humor de perros. Sin contar que últimamente no andaba en buenos términos con ella.

Había olvidado el cumpleaños de ella, la había plantado sin querer, una cita para almorzar en un descanso del trabajo, había manchado todo el corredor con lodo cuando regresó de jugar futbol con los chicos cuando ella recién lo había terminado de limpiar. Y esperaba aun que no se diera cuenta que el jarrón de la sala no estaba.

Y su plan para contentarla tenía que ver nuevamente con el famoso Viernes, había tenido una buena lista en mano, las palabras escritas ahí en el papel de su mano le parecían infalibles.

Una tarde sin cocinar en el restaurante favorito de ambos, un buen lugar para bailar para susurrarle cositas al oído, una caminata nocturna por el centro, una rosa, unos pendientes, lo que fuera y de final una noche juntos en la cama. ¡Ponerse en plan romántico!

Pero la ver el rostro irritado de ella, la lista terminó arrugada en el suelo de la sala de estar. _"¡Oh si Mamoru! la vida de casado no es tan linda ahora ¿Verdad?_"- le dijo una vocecilla de su mente.

Apreciaba el esfuerzo de Goenji si, pero cada vez menos mientras se acercaba al lugar destinado, sentía un vacío terrible en el estómago mientras llegaban.

Y además del vacío la creciente excitación, el estar desilusionado por su tarde de avasallador romance ida al caño no le quitaba el hecho de que ver a su esposa tan hermosa le quitaba el aire, hacía que palpitara de puro deseo…

Pero esos brazos cruzados signos característicos de que no estaba de buen modo lo detenían de tratar de convencerla de dar la media vuelta.

"La gran cena" no podía empeorar, pero que equivocado estaba cuando se dio cuenta de que su preciosa esposa no estaba más a su lado, algún maldito "quien quiera que sea" rubiecito se la había llevado a bailar y le sonreía descaradamente a su chica.

Y el maldito rubio no la soltaba, si; los celos empeoraron la situación… ¿Quién era ese tipo?, ¿Qué no sabía que Natsumi estaba casada? Y bien casada con él ¿No veía el anillo en su dedo?

"_-Nota mental número 32; comprarle un anillo de matrimonio mucho más grande a Natsumi"_

Y el instinto lo tenía frustrado, enamorado, enojado, encelado, malhumorado… y exitado…

Sus maldiciones mentales hacia Goenji, la cena, el tipo rubio y su ropa fueron interrumpidas cuando una manita lo tocó en el hombro.

-¿Podemos irnos Endou-kun?, me duele la cabeza…-murmuró la mujercita de ojos rojizos tocándose la sien. ¡Claro! Ahora sí quería irse ¿no?.

-No parecía dolerte hace un rato cuando bailabas con el rubio ese…-murmuro Endou algo sarcástico, la pelirroja no tardó en captarlo, y como no estaba de humor para andar dándole explicaciones de que el "rubio" era Aphrodi

-Me voy…-dijo sin más dándose la media vuelta

-¡Anda vete! Que yo me quedo un rato más…-dijo lo suficientemente audible para que la chica lo oyera más no quien los rodeaba.

Maldito instinto, los celos lo habían hecho meter la pata una vez más, pensó media hora después, vaya marido que resulto ser cuando se acercó Aphrodi a felicitarlo por su bella esposa cayó en cuanta de la estupidez.

Y fue aun peor al escuchar las palabras de Tsunami:

"_Debe ser maravilloso estar casado como tu viejo…"_

Como un rayo decidió volver a su casa, se despidió y rogó por los cielos que Natsumi, no se hubiera hartado de una buena vez de él y lo hubiera dejado.

Al llegar a su casa no pudo estar más enternecido con lo que vio;

A pesar de que estaba molesta con él lo había estado esperando en el sofá de la sala de estar, la pobrecilla terminó rendida por el dolor de cabeza seguramente y se había quedado dormida. No pudiendo más colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su mujer para llevarla con él a la cama.

Trató de ser lo más cuidadoso posible para no despertarla, al dejarla en la cama ella se despertó, lo miró a los ojos y sin contemplaciones lo tomó del rostro para atraerlo hacía ella besándolo.

-_Te amo tontito…-_le sonrió antes de continuar con sus caricias repentinas.

El instinto, el maldito instinto lo hizo no poder refrenarse y terminó haciendo lo que tanto había deseado hacer durante toda la velado y hubiera continuado sin contemplaciones de no ser porque Natsumi no aguantó más y terminó dormida en sus brazos casi al consumar su tan esperada unión.

El instinto, al instante cambio de ser un irrefrenable deseo sexual por el cuerpo de su mujer a ser una irrefrenable ternura y deseo de estrecharla.

El instinto lo hizo querer velar su sueño protegiéndola.

No se preguntó porque había sido perdonado tan fácilmente, ni porque ella ya no estaba molesta, solo quería permanecer así como estaba.

Pero lo que el instinto no le dejo ver hasta el día siguiente fue que la lista que había contenido su plan de Viernes, misteriosamente había abandonado la sala de estar y estaba en la mesilla de noche de la habitación que compartían, justo sobre la lista estaba la alianza de matrimonio de Natsumi, y en la cama la mujer dormida con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

**Nikki:**

**Volví! Así es chicos! Estoy de vuelta con más de mis tonterías!, siento que la inspiración me llegó y aquí esta el resultado si esta bonito o feo ya queda de su mano.**

**Si quejas o abrazos recibo en sus comentarios lo dirá todo.**

**Por cierto quiero agradecer a todos los que me han apoyado como escritora con sus palabras, y a todos los que apoyan el EnNatsu. ¡Gracias!**

**-Espero les guste lo que leyeron o que les guste esta pareja, y se animen a escribir también un poco ya que es un buen ejercicio.**

**Hasta pronto!**


End file.
